


Trapdoor

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble, canon-typical worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Jon’s hand is slick with sweat as he clutches the recorder. With a nod, Tim braces himself and throws open the trapdoor.





	Trapdoor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



> Set right at the end of episode 39 Infestation

Jon’s hand is slick with sweat as he clutches the recorder. From exertion he hopes, but the warmth blossoming around his leg wound points to a possible infection already. Not that it matters if Prentiss is waiting for them on the other side of that trapdoor. 

With a nod, Tim braces himself and throws it open, The air fills with the flesh hive’s wet squelching and the keening of a fire alarm. A trickle of silver worms spill over the edge forcing them both to lurch back. 

She notices them immediately, speaking something Jon feels more than hears. “ _ Archivist.” _

“Shit.” Jon breathes, doing his best to avoid the falling worms. 

Tim takes aim with a fire extinguisher and sends a white cloud of CO2 at the opening. Worms shrivel and die but more continue to replace them. Balancing on his good leg, Jon sends bursts from his own canister to catch anything that makes it past. Tim’s canister sputters and dies, gas spent. Jane’s pitted arm shoots down, snagging Tim by the collar. He shouts and twists as Prentiss drags him back into the Archives. 

_ No point in running, _ Jon thinks,  _ there are too many, too fast, and my leg is seizing up. _

They haven’t attacked yet, instead they herd Jon back to the trapdoor. Prentiss, or what is left of her, is waiting for him. Worms wriggle along his scalp as she seizes him by the hair and hauls him up the ladder. They find purchase on his legs, burrowing into him. His legs buckle and send him crashing to the floor beside Tim. Jon’s vision is obscured with whites clouds as dozens of worms tunnel through his flesh. Pain steals his breath away as a scream builds around him, death on all sides. 

The Archivist’s vision goes black.


End file.
